


One Step Higher

by Thegirlwriter1



Series: One Step Higher [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwriter1/pseuds/Thegirlwriter1
Summary: Rose Hamato Fox, the beloved daughter of Rowan and Leo's, is a teen that lives a normal life with her cousins, uncles and friends. At her 16th birthday though, her whole world will turn upside down when she meets a boy that she falls in love for him. Her adventures starts there and her life is about to change





	One Step Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next gen of TAM, my stories. I decided to publish it here as a draft and then to my other two accounts if it goes well here. Hope you all like it

**_Chapter 1: New Life_ **

 

Whenever you are waiting for something so much, it comes to you after time. There are times that it comes fast, faster than you've thought, and other times it comes later than you waited for. Either way, the feeling remains the same; anxiety mixed with happiness, worry and a small drop of insecure and sadness. That's what feels right now, what he felt all these nine months he waited the new life that lived inside Rowan's belly to come out. He couldn't stop watching her being normal and calm with all that issue, her belly growing and growing. It was something he couldn't leave for later. 

And now, he's waiting for that life to come. Outside from Donnie's lab, with everybody else, stepping up and down with a hand clenched and other placed on his waist. With heart beating fast, adrenaline running inside his veins like he drank lots of cups of coffee, he listened to Rowan screaming in pain and Donnie with Jewel yelling her to keep pushing. All he wants is this nightmare to end; to take Rowan away; make her smile again and stop that awful scream that "bleed" his ears. 

He can't.

The double doors are closed and locked up. He's outside, forced to be there with all the others. Waiting and waiting 8 hours now. 

Leo's gaze falls on Danny. He came here to support his best friend that pants in pain. He came to support Leo too. Leo looks at the small child on his hands; Danny's one-year-old son, Ben. The boy is sleeping on his shoulder and he doesn't listen to the screams of pain that come from the room. Lucky him.

_"Keep pushing, Rowan!"_

_"You got it, Red!"_

_"AAAAHHHH!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING YOU IDIOTS!!!"_

_"Yeah, I know. Just don't stop!"_

_"AAAAAAHH!!"_

A fist comes up to his mouth and Leo tries to hold back a yell of worry and his urge to break the door and get in, despite his brother's yells. For how long he'll keep up being like that, so silent and so... numb?

_"Come on, Rowan, you got this..."_

_"SHUT UP JEWEL!!!"_

More and last screams as the cry of the baby gives to Leo the chance to relax, be happy and erase all the previous feelings.  Everybody celebrates the birth as Donnie opens the lab doors with a wide smile, despite the blood on his hands and shell. Leo runs in, heading straight to Rowan who is now smiling. Her skin is whiter and paler than usual while her red and blue hair are a mess above her head, like a cloud ready to bring rain. In her hands, the infant, a small, small creature that has girl features, looks at her with big sapphire blue eyes as her hair, velvet red start to dry. 

Leo observes the little creature he waited to come all these months with a smile, wider than ever.  _The beauty herself,_ he thinks and peeks his wife's head. "She's got your eyes." Rowan whispers, fearing of scaring her little angel. A tear of relief, though, slides down to her cheek. It's a tear of relief; a tear of happiness for bringing this creature in the world.  _Χαλάλι όλη η ταλαιπωρία..._ she thinks in greek and smiles again as Leo whispers back, "Yeah, but she's got your hair."

A crazy but nice idea crosses Rowan's mind and she gives the baby to Leo who for a moment eyes her with surprise. "But Rowny-"

"Take her." she insists.

Leo takes his daughter on his hands, carefully and look at her face. Now, she's sleeping and a ghostly smile is being crossed on her face. He's happy; he's holding his daughter for the first time and that matters.

_"How you'll name her guys?"_

He turns at Danny who looks at the baby with a exciting glint on his green eyes. Leo, turns at Rowan who nods with a smile as her eyes say;  _"Remember?"_ He nods back; he remembers.

"We'll name her, Rose." 


End file.
